


the girl who doens't speak

by Zephyroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Just soft Trimberly, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyroh/pseuds/Zephyroh
Summary: “You talk a lot.”, Trini whispers. Her tone isn’t aggressive. She simply states a fact.It doesn’t faze Kim as she laughs softly. “And you don’t talk much. But that’s okay, I can talk for the both of us.”Trini will probably never admit it out loud in front of Kim, but those words – so simply said yet filled with understanding and without any judgment – nearly brought tears to her eyes.





	the girl who doens't speak

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me, at 5am, trying to dig a bit into trini's character  
> not beta'd so i apologize for the mistakes

She was staring at the wooden table as if she could pierce a hole through it if she tried hard enough. Her skin was itchy and burning hot as if her blood was trying to escape her veins. She could hear her heart beating and felt it in her throat. The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock, punctuated with her mother’s occasional sighs.

Tick. Tock.

Trini shifts slightly on her chair.

Sigh.

She was counting the seconds in her head. Tick. Tock. Seventy-two. Seventy-three. She was trying really hard not to look up because she knew all too well what she would find. Her father’s sad eyes and her mother’s clenched jaw and stiff posture.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her mother had begun tapping her painted nail on the table. Trini’s body tenses even more at the anxiety-inducing sound, like it was ready to start running to flee at any given moment.

Tick. Tock. Tap. Sigh.

The silence was crushing her and she felt life she was drowning. She hated this so much.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Her mother firm voice finally breaks the heavy silence after ninety-eight seconds. Trini couldn’t help but quickly glance up to meet her mother’s eyes before returning to the spot on the table she’s been previously staring at. She holds back a tiny smirk, feeling satisfied that she didn’t crack first.

“Are you taking drugs again? Is that it?”

This time, Trini was the one letting out an exasperated groan. Her mother was saying that like she used to smoke crack or shoot up heroin, when she actually just used to smoke weed on some occasions. And her mother would have never found  out if she hadn’t find a little bag of it while cleaning her room – even though Trini explicitly expressed she hated when her mother did that because she was capable of tiding her own room.

“June…”, her father tries to intervene with a soothing tone.

“No, I’ve had enough. She’s been even more distant, going out at night – yes _muchacha_ , we’ve noticed – getting _weeks_ of detention for destroying school property, sometimes coming home with bruises-  I can’t pretend that everything is fine.  Talk to us, Trini!”

Trini closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. If she had a dime every time she heard that phrase, she would be able to afford any college she wanted. But how can you tell your own mother you don’t feel comfortable talking to her. That you don’t know how to put words on what you’re feeling. That’s you don’t want your parents to really know what’s going on because you don’t trust them to understand. Even more now that you’re an actual superhero.

So as usual, she just keeps quiet.

Tick. Tock.

She hears a muffled sob coming out of her mother’s throat and the sound breaks her heart. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want to make her mother suffer. But she felt like she was suffocating herself, and just wanted to crawl inside her own skin so she could finally feel peace, even just for a second.

Tears started to burn her eyes as her mother buries her face into her hands. The guilt creeps inside her, making its way in her bones, shaking her to her core.

“I’m fine, mom. I promise.” She finally managed to breath out. She doesn’t know what else to say. She doesn’t know how to say it. The words feel stuck in her throat, unable to come out in an intelligible way.

She tentatively lifts her head to look at her parents’ reaction. Her father gives her a small smile, appreciative of her effort. Her mother however, looks at her with a resigned face, and Trini knows she doesn’t believe her. She then sighs once again and makes a vague gesture with her hand, signaling that Trini was free to go.

As the girl leaves, relieved that the interrogation seance was over, her heart doesn’t feel any lighter.

 -----------------------------------

Saturated guitars and guttural screams blast from her headphones as she climbs up the mountain. She is out of breath from running, feeling like her lungs are about to explode.  She usually goes for a run after those kinds of arguments with her parents, running until her head is cleared and her body exhausted.

As she reaches the top, she breathes in the fresh evening air and closes her eyes, letting the small breeze caress her skin. The moon is high, not entirely full and no clouds are shielding its light.

Trini takes in the sight of the valley she grew accustomed to, and remembers the time she thought it would be the only thing she’d missed here when she’d have to move again. Now she can add four infuriatingly friendly individuals to the list of things she’d miss.

She had been doing yoga poses for three and a half songs when she felt the ground vibrating from footsteps. She feels the air shift behind her, betraying the presence of someone without having to hear them. Trini’s training kicks in in a second, abandoning her pose to adopt a defensive posture. In a swift move, she spins on herself, raising her arms and closing her fist… only to be greeted with Kimberly’s crooked eyebrow and amused smile.

She drops her stance immediately, stiffening her back and crossing her arms. She doesn’t know yet if she felt irritated by the other girl’s presence or not. Seconds pass by without either of them doing or saying anything. Trini then turns her back on Kim to resume what she was doing earlier, after removing her headphones nonetheless.

Kim must have took that as an invitation to stay because Trini feels her move to her side, sitting a few feet from where Trini was standing. The latter was forcing herself to look straight ahead, trying to focus on what she was doing. Part of her wanted to ask Kim was she was doing here while the other didn’t want to start a conversation she couldn’t continue. If Kim was bothered by Trini’s lack of reaction to her presence, she didn’t show it as she stretched her legs and rested on her forearms, looking up at the moon. Trini internally cursed herself when she realized she was staring a bit too long, noticing too much how the moonlight lighting Kim profile accentuated the features of the beautiful girl’s face.

When Kim spoke softly, Trini almost jumped out of surprise as she wasn’t expecting it.

(Her heart skips a beat and her cheeks feel warmer than before – Trini tries to convice herself it’s because of the yoga.)

“I come here often to clear my head when things at home are… _too much_.” She says as if Trini asked a question. “My parents are having a few friends around. I figured I’d spare them the embarrassment of explaining how their perfect kid ended up kicked out of the cheerleading squad and ended up in detention for the rest of the year.” She lets out a humorless laugh. “And it would spare me the trouble of trying to pass as the brilliant, well-mannered daughter.”

She pauses, frowning slightly, then continued talking – though Trini wasn’t sure if she was talking to her, or to herself.

“I spotted a tiny silhouette on my way up, it could have been no one else but you, I figured.”, she teases. Trini merely groans at the mention of her size. “I usually go a bit further, into the forest, to take a swim in the river. There’s a great diving spot not so far from here. The water is cold as hell most of the time, but it feels good.” Kim continues to ramble, filling the air with her calm, soft voice and for once, Trini thinks listening to people talking isn’t that bad. “I found it a few months ago when I got lost actually. Well, not _lost_ lost, ‘cause there’s still reception in the forest so I could use Google Map, but I didn’t take the path I used to and ended up finding this place.”

She pauses once again. As Trini was balancing herself on one single foot, she feels the need to keep Kim speaking. Her heart’s pace fastens again when she speaks for the first time since Kim arrived.

“Then I’ll be sure to avoid that spot.” Her words sound harsher that she intends to when she blurts them out. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Kim raising an eyebrow and tilting her head in confusion.

(She cursed herself once more for thinking about how cute she looked.)

“You’d throw me off that cliff too.”, she deadpans, shifting her head to look straight ahead.

There’s a moment of silence before Kim’s light laugh breaks out. The girl throws her head back, bringing a hand to her mouth to muffled the sound, in vain. As Trini sees tears forming at the corner of her friend’s eyes, she feels her own lips curving and she doesn’t even try to stop them.

“Oh my god!”, Kim breathes out as she tries to calm herself. “You are never gonna let this go, are you? I can see it, years from now, when we’re like forty and we have saved the earth like ten times, you’ll still rant about that. “

 The short girl pretends not to notice her heart warming up at the idea of the five of them still being together forty years from now.

Kim then exaggerates a frown and mumbles in a deep voice. “Sorry Jason, I don’t know if I can trust Kim for this mission. Last time I did, she pushed me off a cliff. Those things stay with you, you know....”

Trini lets out an amused laugh at Kim terrible impression of her.

(Her heart hasn’t slowed down since before.)

She tried to regain her composure, breaking eye contact with a smirking Kim, looking very satisfied with her teasing. There’s a moment when all they can hear is the wind going through the leaves of the trees, before Kim starts speaking again. She talks about how she loves the water, how she and her parents always spend their holidays on the beaches of Florida, how she used to collect sea shells when she was little, how she ended up dressing almost entirely in pink one summer when she mistakenly put a red shirt in the laundry machine and all her white shirt turned out colored and her mom made her wear them as a punishment – “ _the universe does have a wicked sense of humor, don’t you think?”._

She talks about nothing and everything, superficial or deep, and Trini doesn’t feel so alone or numb anymore. She doesn’t know how much time passes and doesn’t want to find out. She doesn’t want to go back to reality yet.

When Kim stops speaking, simply laying there, her eyes closed and body relaxed, the silence doesn’t feel as heavy as it once did.

“You talk a lot.”, Trini whispers. Her tone isn’t aggressive. She simply states a fact.

It doesn’t faze Kim as she laughs softly. “And you don’t talk much. But that’s okay, I can talk for the both of us.”

Trini will probably never admit it out loud in front of Kim, but those words – so simply said yet filled with understanding and without any judgment – nearly brought tears to her eyes.

“I used to never talk honestly about my feelings. With my parents, with my ‘ _friends’_ at school”, she spits the word ‘friend’ as if it burned her mouth. “After… After everything, I’ve decided that I officially don’t care anymore. Fuck it. Fuck everyone. I’m gonna say what I want to say, and not what everyone wants me to say. It feels liberating. You should try it sometimes.” She pauses for a second before adding. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Kim doesn’t look at her when she says that. Her tone sounds casual but Trini can feel Kim just doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable and she couldn’t be more thankful for that. She couldn’t have handled it otherwise.

She had abandoned her yoga poses a while ago and was now completely facing Kim, watching her silently, her hands tucked in her jacket. The other girl was now sitting up, looking down at the ground in front of her. Trini could feel there was something on her mind and she was hesitating to say it, despite her statement about free speech a few seconds ago. Kim finally looks up at her when Trini sits next to her, imitating her previous position as she spreads her legs in front of her, laying on her forearms. Kim accepts the mute invitation to keep talking as she starts speaking again, though her voice feels heavier this time.

“I’m not really good at comforting people you know… Usually, I can pretend and say what people expect me to say. But honesty and sincerity, with actual friends- I’m not really sure how to do it. I saw you were upset earlier and I didn’t know what to do… So, I guess rambling my whole life story was the first thing that came into my mind.”

She tries to laugh but her light tone doesn’t feel quite right. She shifts awkwardly next to Trini, as is she didn’t know how to behave – staring at her hands, avoiding Trini’s gaze.

A whiff of wind passes through leaves again. A faint sound of singing birds can be heard from afar.

(Trini doesn’t notice because she can only hear her heartbeat.)

She leans her head against Kim’s shoulder as she speaks softly.

“Thank you.”

And when Kim leans back, resting her temple on her head, Trini thinks silence isn’t so terrible as well.


End file.
